


Shattered

by Nerdzone6



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdzone6/pseuds/Nerdzone6
Summary: A new serial killer is hunting the European Continent; one that's targeting pregnant women and taking their babies to sell on the Black Market. Detectives Basch Zwingli and Tolys Laurinaitis are assigned to the case but it won't be easy, especially when the killers are one step ahead of the game and a few angry husbands ready for revenge.
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Female America/England (Hetalia), Female Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), Female Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Female South Italy/Spain (Hetalia), Germany/Female North Italy (Hetalia), Greece/Female Japan (Hetalia), Lithuania/Female Poland (Hetalia)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Shattered.

Prologue:

Officer Basch Zwingli sighed for what had to be the hundredth time in the last hour as he reviewed the case his boss had assigned him. A serial killer was targeting pregnant women and taking their babies all across Europe. The European Union suspected the infants were being taken to sell on the black market, hence why Interpol was now in charge of the case.

So far, the killer had claimed the lives of three women and severely injured a fourth. Basch doubted they were the only victims out there, however, they were the only ones they could link.

The identity of the victims had caused quite the frenzy once the media had gotten ahold of the case. It was because of who the women were, which put more pressure on Basch to solve this case. He picked up a photo off his desk; it was of Amelia Jones Kirkland, the first victim.

The young mother to be was the wife of a former lieutenant of the British Air Force, Dr. Arthur Kirkland. One of Great Britain's leading trauma surgeons. Amelia had been eight and a half months pregnant with a baby boy. According to the police report. Dr. Kirkland had come home at ten P.M. to find his wife dead in the bathtub with her stomach ripped open, the baby gone.

The medical examiner had placed the time of death to be anywhere between three or five o'clock; it further stated that Mrs. Kirkland had suffered severe trauma to the face and neck, but her official cause of death was blood loss. That meant Mrs. Kirkland had been alive when they removed her baby.

It sickened Basch to think of that poor woman being alive as she was being cut open; he hoped she was unconscious. He placed her photo down and picked up another photo this one was of Felicia Beilschmidt the second victim.

Mrs. Beilschmidt was the wife of former Navy Captain Ludwig Beilschmidt, now one of Germany's top trauma surgeons. At the time of her death, Felicia had been nine months pregnant with a baby girl. According to the medical examiner, she suffered the same injury's that Amelia Kirkland had. The cause of death was also the same.

The most disturbing aspect of the Beilschmidt murder to Basch was that Dr. Beilschmidt had been found cradling his wife's body. It was obvious the man had loved his wife. Basch put down Felicia's photo and picked up another. It was of the third victim, Sakura Karpusi. Mrs. Karpusi was the wife of Heracles Karpusi, Greece's chief prosecutor; she had been eight months pregnant with a boy. 

Sakura like the others had been brutally beaten before they had removed her child, but her official cause of death was because of blood loss.

It was Mrs. Karpusi's case that got Interpol involved; the police could no longer deny that the cases were closed incidents. Sadly, it had not been fast enough to stop the perpetrator from attacking again. Basch put down Sakura's photo and picked up the last one in the stack. The latest victim was Anna Bondevik and the only living witness to the crime, at least for now. The doctors weren't sure if she was going to make it; she was currently on life-support. Her baby was also missing.

Mrs. Bondevik was the wife of Lukas Bondevik, one of Norway's top CEO's. Anna was eight months pregnant with a baby girl; her live-in brother-in-law Emil found her after coming home from a field trip. The doctors said it was a miracle she was alive. There was still a chance she could die, though.

Busch put down Anna's photo; this was going to be one hell of a case but this killer needed to be stopped before he could hurt anyone else. Plus, those babies needed to be reunited with their daddies. Although, if it involved the black market, that might be impossible. He had to try though.

"God it was not a good year to start a family," Basch thought.

Author's note: So what do you think?


	2. Starting From Scratch

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Starting from scratch.

"What a beautiful day," Basch thought as he stared out the train window. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to enjoy it.

Today his partner and him, detective Laurinaitis, were on their way to Great Britain to talk with Dr. Kirkland. Scotland Yard had interviewed him already, but Basch wanted to talk with all the witnesses first hand to get a feel on the case. Next to him, his partner was reading over the original police report.

Detective Tolys Laurinaitis was his assigned partner on this case since he had experience in dealing with the black market. The man was famous for taking down a human trafficking ring in Russia a few years ago. Basch couldn't have asked for a better partner to help him.

Basch had read over all the original police statements, Tolys had just gotten assigned to the case so he was playing catch up; not that he minded, maybe Tolys could find something he missed. The detective turned, so he was facing his partner, "So what do you think?" he said.

Detective Laurinaitis looked up from the case file and looked Basch in the eye, "From what I've gathered so far, I think there is a good chance that the baby was taken to sell on the black market," he said.

Basch raised an eyebrow, "What makes you so sure," he said.

To answer his question, Tolys held up an autopsy photo of Mrs. Kirkland's abdomen, "See these incisions? They are precise, almost like a doctor was making them; however, our perp purposefully made sure to cause enough damage to our victim so she bled out, but without harming her womb," he said.

Basch nodded, "I'm guessing that if it was just someone wanting a baby, the cuts wouldn't have been so clean," he said.

Tolys nodded back, "Exactly," he said.

Basch rubbed his forehead, "Damn, I was hoping this was because some nut job that wanted a baby and took things too far," he said.

Detective Tolys's looked at him grimly, "I was hoping the same thing, but unfortunately I've seen this Emo before in other cases; although the mother wasn't killed. The fact that they're killing the mothers is what's bothering me," he said.

Basch tilted his head, "So in these types of cases the mother is usually left alive," he said.

Toly's nodded, "Yes, the traffickers are after a baby, not a murder charge, also they usually aren't so violent like in this case," he said.

Basch's jaw tightened; what their perp had done to those women was unforgivable, not to mention cruel; it made his blood boil, "So you're saying are perp is just beating these women for the hell of it," he said.

Toly's shook his head, "Not necessarily, the women could have put up a fight," he said.

Basch scoffed, "How much of a fight could these women put up? They were eight to nine months pregnant at the time," he said.

Toly's laughed, "You've never dealt with a pregnant woman before, have you? When my wife Felicity was nearing the end of her pregnancy, she wouldn't let anyone but me near her," he said.

Basch blushed in embarrassment, "That's not what I meant. What I meant was that how much of a fight could they put up in their conditions," he said.

Toly's leveled him a look, "A mother whose child is being threatened can become the scariest creature on the planet, to protect their offspring," he said.

Basch said nothing.

The detectives arrived at Dr. Kirkland's apartment around two o'clock; the man had never returned to the house he had shared with his wife, stating it was too painful. No one blamed him.

Basch knocked on the apartment door but didn't get an answer so he knocked again this time he got a response. "Go away! How many times have I told you I'm not talking to the press right now!" an angry voice said.

The detectives eyed each other before Basch responded, "Dr. Kirkland, this is detectives Zwingli and Laurinaitis from Interpol, we'd like to talk to you about your wife's case," he said.

It was silent a moment before they heard the door being unlatched; a pair of cold green eyes stared at them, "Show me your badges," he said, his voice cold.

The detectives obliged and flashed their badges. Dr. Kirkland stepped aside, "Come in," he said.

The duo stepped inside and Basch took note that the apartment was bare of furniture except for a couch and a dining room table. He also noted the bottles of medication on the kitchen counter.

Turning his attention to Dr. Kirkland, he noted the man's appearance; Dr. Kirkland's disheveled appearance, he wore a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants, his hair was messy and there were dark circles under his eyes. The man seemed underweight too.

Dr. Kirkland turned to them, "Please excuse my messy appearance detectives. I wasn't expecting company, and I just got off the night shift. Can I get you two some tea or coffee," he said.

Toly's shook his head, "Don't worry about it, Dr. Kirkland, we should have called you; if you'd like us to come back later, we can," he said.

Dr. Kirkland waved him off, "No, No this is fine, have a seat," he said pointing to the couch.

Basch noted there was only one chair at the dining room table.

Once the detectives were seated Dr. Kirkland pulled up the chair from the dining room so they were facing each other, "So what do you two want to know," he said.

The detectives pulled out their notepads and Tolys looked up at Dr. Kirkland and gave him a sympathetic look, "Let's just start from the beginning. Can you walk us through the events of that day," he said.

Dr. Kirkland looked down at his hands, "Why do you want to know that? I already told Scotland Yard everything I know. What I want to know is what you're doing to find my son," he said.

Basch answered him, "I assure you, Dr. Kirkland, we're doing everything in our power to find your son and your wife's killer. We have read the statement you gave Scotland Yard, but we feel we would be doing your case an injustice if we didn't interview you ourselves," he said.

Dr. Kirkland's anger seemed to subside at that," I suppose you're right detective, forgive me," he said.

Basch shook his head. "Nothing to forgive sir, now just start from the beginning," he said.

Dr. Kirkland nodded alright then, "The day started out like a normal one," he said, beginning his tale.

Author's note: So what do you think?

The next chapter will be a flashback to the day Amelia died told through Arthurs pov.


	3. Amelia

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Amelia:

"Beep, Beep, Beep," clank!

Arthur hit the alarm praying it hadn't disturbed Amelia; opening his eyes he read the alarm, five-thirty. Ugh! Time to get up.

Turning over, being careful not to jar the bed, his wife's sleeping face greeted him; his gaze softened as he stared at his beautiful Amelia. Moving his gaze down. His eyes landed on her extended stomach where their son was growing inside her.

It was surreal to believe that in less than a month baby Alfred would finally be here and Arthur couldn't wait to hold him in his arms. His baby boy.

Carefully climbing out of bed; he grabbed the clothes he would be wearing that day and then headed for the shower. Turning the water on he waited a moment for it to get warm before stepping in; he quickly showered and then dressed.

Today he was wearing black scrubs with his lab coat. Amelia's favorite.

By the time he was through in the bathroom, it was six 'o'clock plenty of time to get breakfast, but first, he walked over to his wife's side of the bed and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Mmm, morning Arthur," she said, opening her eyes to reveal the majestic blue pools he loved.

He smiled down at her, "Morning Love, I'm sorry I wasn't meaning to wake you" he said, planting a kiss on her lips.

She broke away from the kiss and gave him a sad smile, "Mmm, I'd be mad if you didn't wake me. Anyway, are you off to work," she said, a little sadly.

He looked at her wistfully, "I'm afraid so love," he said.

She sighed, "Well have a good day. What are you doing for breakfast," she said.

He laughed, "I'll try to but being a trauma doctor it's hard to promise anything, as for breakfast I'll grab an egg biscuit from Mcdonalds," he said.

Amelia quirked an eyebrow and gasped, "The great doctor Kirkland is eating Mcdonalds? Pigs must be flying somewhere," she said.

Arthur laughed, "Shh! Don't tell anyone," he said.

Amelia laughed and then leaned in to kiss him, but was interrupted by a certain someone. she chuckled, "Oh! now we've done it we woke Alfred," she said.

Arthur's eyes widened and he placed a hand on her swollen stomach and felt tiny kicks inside his wife's stomach, "Tsk, Tsk, he's a rowdy thing isn't he," he said.

Amelia laughed, "Yes he is," she said.

Arthur leaned down, "Good morning love, Daddy has to go now but I love you so much," he said. In return, he received a little kick.

Amelia rubbed her belly, "I think he's saying he loves you too. Okay you better go to work," she said.

Arthur rose off the bed, "Alright, I'll see you later. If I have time, I'll call you this afternoon," he said.

Amelia shook her head, "Don't worry about it, just come home safely," she said.

Arthur grabbed his bag, "I'll see you later darling, have a good day," he said.

Amelia smiled, "I'll try," she said.

End Flashback.

Dr. Kirkland glared at his hands, "I left for work and that's the last time I saw her alive," he said.

Basch felt a lump forming in his throat; although not a sentimental man his heart went out to Dr. Kirkland. Next to him, he could see Laurinaitis was also having trouble keeping his emotions at bay.

After a moment of silence, detective Laurinaitis asked his next question, "I'm sorry Dr. Kirkland. I can't imagine how hard this must be for you, but can you tell us what happened after that," he said.

Dr. Kirkland hunched in his chair, "The day was pretty hectic and I was in surgery for most of it but I got a brief break around two-forty P.M. that's the first inkling I had that something was wrong," he said.

Flashback:

Arthur walked into the doctor's lounge exhausted where he found his colleague Dr. Francis Bonnefoy checking his phone. When he spotted Arthur, he gave him a snide smirk, "You look like shit Arthur, busy day?" he said.

Arthur rolled his eyes walking to his locker, "Yeah, well you don't look any better. So shut it frog," he said.

Francis laughed, going back to his phone.

Arthur shook his head. Grabbing his cell he quickly scanned it to see if he had missed any calls, seeing none and seeing that it was time for Amelia to be on her lunch break he called to check on her.

"Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Hey this is Amelia sorry to miss your call, If you leave a message I'll get back to you as soon as possible," Beep!

"weird, she usually answers on the first ring," he thought.

"Hey Love it's me, I just wanted to see how everything's going. I hope you are having a good day at work, tell Alfred I love him, see you when I get home, love you bye," he said.

Hanging up, he felt uneasy.

Francis looked up from his phone and frowned, noticing the worried expression on Arthur's face, "Everything alright, camarade," he said.

Arthur turned to him, "Yeah, I guess. I just couldn't get a hold of Amelia," he said.

Francis sighed, "Tsk, Tsk, I'm sure she's fine, you need to quit worrying so much," he said.

Arthur huffed, "I can't help it, Francis. I worried about her enough when she wasn't pregnant, but now that she is and so close to her due date, I can't help but worry I'm going to miss something," he said.

Francis shook his head, "Ahh the worries of a father to be," he said, laughing.

Arthur was about to respond when the speakers went off, "Dr. Kirkland to trauma room three, Dr. Kirkland to trauma room three."

Arthur sighed, "Looks like I'm needed, talk to you later Francis," he said, putting his phone away and running out of the lounge. From behind him, he heard Francis say see ya.

End Flashback:

Dr. Kirkland clenched his fist, "Things got busy again after that. The other detectives said my wife was being attacked about the time I called her. To know I was calling at the exact time Amelia and my son were being attacked. It makes me sick! I should have been there to protect them, damn it," he said.

Basch sighed, "It wasn't your fault, Dr. Kirkland," he said.

Dr. Kirkland didn't look at him.

Basch continued, "You said, You called your wife around two-forty did you try calling her again that day," he said.

Dr. Kirkland nodded, "I tried calling her again at eight o'clock, but again no answer," he said.

Detective Laurinaitis cut in to ask a question, "Dr. Kirkland forgive me if this seems insensitive, but if you were worried about Amelia, why didn't you call someone to check on her," he said.

Dr. Kirkland sighed, "The first time I called I chalked it up to being nerves, and by the time I called her a second time I figured she might have gone to bed early. In the last few months of the pregnancy, she'd been exhausted. Also, Amelia and I had an emergency plan in place in case she went into labor; she'd call my sister Catherine to take her to the hospital," he said.

Detective Laurinaitis nodded, satisfied by his answer.

Basch saw this as his okay to continue, "It says in the report you gave Scotland Yard, that you came home at ten o'clock, was there anything out of the ordinary to set you off that something was wrong then," he said.

Dr. Kirkland sighed, "Yes, The lights were off," he said.

Flashback:

Arthur pulled into the driveway, relieved to be home. He was surprised though to find the house pitch black.

"Weird, why is the house so dark," he wondered.

Usually, Amelia left the porch and living room lights on for him.

Getting out of the car, he hurried up the porch and made his way inside of the house where he was it by the smell of disinfectant. Alarm and confusion ran through him; he was use to smelling disinfectant at the hospital but not his home. His home usually smelt like cinnamon.

"Amelia," he said, calling out her name.

"Weird, maybe she's still at work," he thought, but that thought stopped short when he noticed Amelia's purse sitting on the kitchen counter. Arthur felt uneasy.

"Amelia! Are you here," he said, starting to search the house.

Making his way towards their bedroom, he stopped short when he noticed little red dots on the wooden floor, "Is that blood?" he wondered, his heart skipping a beat.

Arthur's heart was racing as he followed the red dots to the master bedroom door that was closed; he took a breath and opened it. The room was dark as the rest of the house, so he flipped the light switch. He wished he hadn't.

The couple's bedroom looked like world war three had happened in it. The furniture was overturned, the pictures that had been hanging on the walls were crooked or broken, but what scared Arthur the most was the rope tied to both ends of the bedpost.

Arthur looked at the room in complete horror, "What the Fuck happened here!" he thought in alarm.

He cautiously stepped inside the room and noticed the blood trail lead to the master bathroom. Frightened and worried for his wife and unborn son's safety, he opened the door; again darkness greeted him, but he could hear water dripping. He turned on the light.

Red, the bathroom was red.

It covered the walls, but what caught Arthur's attention was the prone figure lying in the bathtub.

"Amelia!" he screamed, running over to her.

He froze, Oh God.

Arthur felt tears burn the edge of his eyes. What had they done to his Amelia?

Amelia Kirkland looked like a broken doll with one side of her beautiful porcelain face a bloody mess and horrible bruises adorned her neck like a necklace, but what was truly horrifying was that her intestines were laying out in the bathtub for all to see.

He backed out of the bathroom and screamed.

End Flashback.

Dr. Kirkland was now crying, "I don't remember anything after that. please excuse me a moment gentlemen," he said, getting up leaving the two detectives in silence.

Author's note: Please let me know if you liked how I did the flashbacks, this is the first time I've written them in this format. Also, Dr. Kirkland's interview will finish up in the next chapter.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and as always thank you for reading.


	4. Scotland Yard

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Scotland Yard:

The detectives waited in the living room for Dr. Kirkland to compose himself. While they waited, Detective Laurinaitis took a moment to look over the medicine bottles on the kitchen counter. The medication turned out to be antidepressants; that didn't surprise him at all.

Hearing the bedroom door open, he hurried back to stand by Detective Zwingli.

When Dr. Kirkland returned he was stone-faced but composed; the only hint that he had been crying just a few minutes ago was his red eyes. He addressed the detectives, "Please forgive me gentlemen for leaving you like that. Now where were we," he said.

Detective Laurinaitis gave him a tight smile, "We were at the part where you found your wife. What did you do after you found her," he asked.

Dr. Kirkland sighed, "I ran to the neighbors and called for help everything after that is a blur," he said.

The detectives nodded. In the original report by Scotland Yard, it had stated that by the time the cops arrived the doctor had been in shock. The lead detective at the time couldn't interview him for a couple of days.

The set back had hurt the original investigation, and Detective Héderváry believed the doctor had murdered his wife. At least she did until the next attack happened.

Detective Zwingli decided it was time to end the interview, "I think we got everything we need from you, Dr. Kirkland. My Partner and I thank you for your time," he said.

Dr. Kirkland nodded, "Please find my son detectives, he's all I've got left," he said.

The detectives glanced at each other before Basch answered him, "We'll do our best, but Dr. Kirkland I'm going, to be honest with you. Babies that are taken to sell on the Black Market are rarely found and if they are it's usually years later," he said.

The doctor gave him a dead stare, "Not if you do your jobs right," he said.

Detective Zwingli sighed, "I think we're done here," he said.

Dr. Kirkland glanced at the door, "Yes, I think we are," he said.

The detectives left the apartment both thinking the same thing. They needed to talk with Scotland Yard.

The detectives went straight from Dr. Kirkland's apartment to the police station and could meet with Detective Héderváry right away.

Detective Héderváry was beautiful with silky brown hair and fair skin, but her most stunning feature was her green eyes; she had been a police officer for seven years before being promoted to detective last May.

The Kirkland murder had been her first major case, it did not take her long to realize that she was in over her head.

Detective Hedervary smiled pleasantly at the detectives," Afternoon detectives, what can I do for you today," she said.

Basch gave her a curt nod, "Same to you detective, my partner and I are working the Kirkland murder along with several cases that are similar," he said.

Héderváry's smile vanished, "I see," she said.

Toly's sensing the detective's discomfort intervened, "Please don't take offense to us being here detective, we wish to solve this case as much as I assume you do," he said.

Hedervary glanced at him, "I'm not upset at you detective, I just wish there was more I could have done," she said.

Basch smiled, "I'm sure you did your best so please don't be too hard on yourself, but please we could really use your help," he said.

Detective Hedervary looked confused, "I'm sorry detective but I'm not sure how I can be of help," she said.

Toly's interjected, "You can help us by giving us insight into the crime scene," he said.

Hedervary nodded, "I can do that. So what do you want to know," she asked.

Basch took out his notebook, "Can you walk us through the scene," he said.

Hedervary looked at him, "It was clean, very clean," she said.

Toly's wrinkled his eyebrows, "Clean?" he said.

Hedervary nodded, "Yes, besides the Master Bed and Bathroom, the place was spotless," she said.

Basch looked confused, "That's unusual for a crime scene," he said.

Hedervary glanced at him, "I agree, it was unusual. Our perp was careful," she said.

Toly's wasn't surprised, baby snatchers usually were, "Can you tell us what you learned about the victim," he said.

Hedervary closed her eyes, "Amelia Kirkland a twenty-three-year-old implant from the states, Dr. Kirkland and her met in High School and fell in love. When he moved back to England for college, she followed him. She later became a Kindergarten Teacher," she said.

Basch raised a brow, "Amelia was American," he said.

Hedervary smiled, "Oh, didn't Dr. Kirkland tell you? Mrs. Kirkland was from Kentucky," she said.

The snub towards Dr. Kirkland did not go unnoticed by the detectives. Toly's called her out, "Detective, I read in your report that you believed Dr. Kirkland was involved somehow, can you explain why," he asked.

Hedervary raised an eyebrow, "You don't," she said.

Basch shrugged, "That wasn't the question," he said.

Hedervary sighed, "I guess it's because of how calm he was," she said.

Toly's raised a brow, "He was calm," he said.

Hedervary shrugged, "Well not completely, there were times when he would just randomly burst into tears," she said.

Basch shot back, "Did it occur to you the man could just be in shock," he said.

Hedervary shrugged again, "I suppose, it just seemed strange to me," she said.

Basch looked at her, "Detective that's hardly any reason to suspect a man of murder," he said.

Hedervary was unmoved, "I'm just calling it as I see it," she said, coldly.

Toly's decided to change the subject, "Detective before we let you go was there anything else unusual about the scene," he said.

Hedervary looked at him surprised, "Well as a matter of fact there was one thing," she said.

Basch responded, "What was it," he said.

Hedervary swallowed hard, "A syringe," she said.

The eyebrows on both detectives shot up; that hadn't been mentioned in any of their reports! It looked like they needed to pay a visit to the medical examiner why they here.

Toly's responded, "I'm sorry, but did you say a syringe," he said.

Hedervary nodded, "Yes, Dr. Kirkland denied that it was his and we couldn't find any hospital that carried that type of syringe," she said.

Basch looked perplexed, "Why wasn't this in the report I was given," he said.

Hedervary looked surprised, "It wasn't in there," she said.

Basch shook his head.

Hedervary looked disturbed, "That should have been in the report detective," she said.

Toly's responded, "I'm sure it must have been an honest mistake," he said.

No one said anything else.

Author's note: Oh what's going on? Stay tuned and find out.


	5. Visiting The Medical Examiner

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Visiting the Medical Examiner

The walk to the medical examiners was a silent one; feelings of distrust hung over the detectives like a dark cloud. The discovery of the syringe bothered Basch; it made him wonder what else they had left out of the reports. It also left the question if they had a mole in their ranks.

Basch hoped not, but after that unsettling discovery he couldn't roll out that possibility.

The office of the medical examiner was in the building's basement. It was also where the morgue was and; therefore, was freezing.

The medical examiner was a man named Liam Brown, an implant from Australia. He was a young man in his late twenties and was well built for a man who spent most of his days in a morgue.

Brown greeted the detectives, "'It's good to see you again, Detective Hedervary and you brought guests," he said.

Hedervary smiled at him, "It's good to see you too Brown. I'd like you to meet Detectives Zwingli and Laurinaitis, they're here to investigate the baby-snatching case," she said.

Basch's eyes went up, he'd forgotten that detective Hedervary had been in charge of Mrs. Beilschmidt's case as well. This meant he could interview Brown about her case while he was here.

The detective shook Brown's hand, "It's good to meet you, Dr. Brown. My partner and I have been reading over your reports, and would like to ask you some questions," he said.

Brown nodded, "Right away, but before we begin, why don't we go somewhere a bit warmer detectives," he said, pointing towards his office door.

The detectives found the doctor's office was warmer than the morgue, and quickly they took their seats. Dr. Brown's office had a beach theme going for it, and the detectives noted several swimming trophies.

The detectives sat down and the doctor took a seat at his desk, "So what can I do for you gentlemen," he asked?

Basch took out his notebook and then began asking his questions, "Please forgive me, doctor, I've read over your report's on both the Kirkland and Beilschmidt cases; however, I would appreciate it if you could go over your reports again with us, just to make we haven't missed anything," he said.

Dr. Brown nodded, "That won't be a problem," he said, picking up a file that was lying on his desk.

Brown flipped through a few pages until he found the one he was looking for, "Amelia Kirkland, twenty-three years old, time of death anywhere between two and three o'clock. The victim sustained several blows to the head and face, and trauma to the abdomen.

Toly's leaned forward in his seat, "Doctor, did you find any drug's in Kirkland's blood," he asked?

Brown glanced down at his file before answering, "As a matter of fact, yes I did, I found Nuromax in her bloodstream," he said.

Basch bit his lip. He didn't remember reading that in the report he received, was it possible he had missed it? He didn't think so, but he would double check when he got back to the office.

The doctor looked at Basch and laughed, "No way, mate! That drug is only administered in hospitals; also it has the potential to be lethal if administered wrong," he said.

Basch nodded, "So you can't just get this drug off the streets then," he asked?

Brown looked horrified, "Goodness no! the EMA heavily regulates that stuff," he said.

Toly's tilted his head, "Perhaps are perp smuggled the stuff here from somewhere else," he said. Dr. Brown looked contemplative, "That is possible, but have to say that would still be difficult to pull off," he said.

Toly's nodded but it was still an avenue they had to consider, "Doctor, I read in your report that Amelia Kirkland's cause of death was listed as undetermined, can you explain why," he asked?

Brown's eyes darkened, "Mrs. Kirkland sustained so much damage to her person it made it extremely difficult to determine what the actual cause was," he said.

Basch closed his eyes envisioning the crime scene photos, "Dr. I'm curious, can you tell us if she was dead or alive when her baby was removed," he said.

The doctor looked down, "I'm sorry to say detectives but Mrs. Kirkland was alive when her baby was removed," he said. Basch clenched his fist, he had suspected but had been hoping to be wrong.

Toly's glanced at his partner understanding why the man was upset, he turned his attention back to the doctor, "Dr. Brown, since you worked both the Kirkland and Beilschmidt cases, can you tell us if you found any similarities," he asked.

Doctor Brown nodded, "Felicia Beilschmidt, also twenty-three years old, I noted two key differences between the two victims. One was the time of death which is timed at five o'clock and the second was that I found no traces of Nuromax or any other narcotics in her system.

Toly's winced, "You're sure there were no drugs in her system," he asked?

Brown nodded, "Positive, the only thing close to drugs in her system were her prenatal vitamins," he said.

Basch jumped in, "You said the time of death was five o'clock, are you sure about that," he asked?

Brown nodded, "Oh yes, the husband called it himself," he said.

Basch raised an eyebrow, "He called it himself, how exactly did he do that," he asked.

Brown looked sad when he spoke, "When Dr. Beilschmidt found his wife she was still alive, she died in his arms," he said.

The two detectives shot back in their seats stunned, they had not been expecting that. Basch looked sick, "She was still alive even after her baby was ripped out," he whispered.

Brown nodded, "It's an awful way to die. Dr. Beilschmidt tried to save her but unfortunately she had already lost too much blood," he said.

The detectives nodded. Toly's looked over his notes one last time and then gave the doctor a tight smile, "Thank you, doctor, for your time. I think we're done here," he said, rising from his seat.

The doctor rose too and extended his hand, "Thank you, detectives, I hope you catch the bastard that did this," he said.

The two detectives left after that having gotten everything they were going to get from Scotland Yard, their only thoughts were that they needed to find this bastard before he hit again.

Author's note: I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.


	6. Discussions

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Discussions:

The next day detectives Basch and Tolys met back at their office to discuss what they'd learned. They were both concerned by the discovery that information had been kept from them; it definitely raised red flags.

Taking a seat at his desk, Basch looked over his notes, comparing them to what was in the file; next to him, Tolys was doing the same The two were looking for inconsistencies between what was in Detective Hedervary's file and theirs. So far they had only found two major inconsistencies, and that was the syringe and the drugs.

The detectives were nervous and suspicious. It was no coincidence that this information had been kept out of their copies of the case file, someone had omitted them on purpose to mislead them. The only question now was who. From a detective's standpoint, it would appear to be someone in their ranks.

Basch was looking at the Beilschmidt case. From the outside, it looked the same as the Kirkland murder, but the fact that Kirkland had been drugged and Beilschmidt hadn't been was slightly concerning. Basch wondered if there was a reasonable explanation as to why one woman was drugged while another wasn't. It also made him wonder if the other two women had been drugged.

Looking over at his partner he asked, "Hey Tolys, are you looking at the Karpusi and Bondevik cases?" Tolys looked up at his partner, "Yeah, why?" he asked.

Basch looked back at his file, "I was wondering if your reports mention if Karpusi and Bondevik had drugs in their systems?" he asked. Tolys picked up Karpusi's file, "No drugs were found in Karpusi; however, they did find Nuromax in Bondevik's system," he said.

Basch tilted his head, "Hmm, so we have two victims with drugs in their system and two that don't. Do you think that means we have two killers?" he asked. Tolys looked at his partner, "I don't think so Basch, theirs just too many similarities between the two for it to be a coincidence," he said.

The swiss detective hummed in agreement, "I'm glad you think that because that's how I feel personally; however, that doesn't explain why two of our victims were drugged and the other two weren't," he said.

Tolys looked contemplative at this; it was true it was strange that Kirkland and Bondevik had been drugged while Beilschmidt and Karpusi hadn't. It made him wonder why, as it wasn't common for perps to change from one emo to another. A logical explanation could be the perps were trying to through them off the case, but if that was what they were trying to accomplish then why just change the drugging aspect?

Looking for an explanation for this strange phenomenon, he inspected the victims' profiles. Reading over Karpusi's profile, he saw her husband described her as a kind person who wouldn't hurt a fly. He then read over Bondevik's profile, Mr. Bondevik had described his wife as kind but street smart.

An idea occurred to him, "Hey Basch, how are Kirkland and Beilschmidt described personality-wise?" he asked. Basch looked at his partner, "Kirkland's case file describes her as sweet but headstrong who didn't take crap from anybody. Beilschmidt's case file describes her as timid and afraid of confrontation. Why?" he asked.

Tolys smirked at him, "I think I might have figured out why two of our vics didn't have drugs. I believe it's because our perp knew they wouldn't fight back," he said. Basch nodded, "That makes sense and we have to consider our perp had been watching these women for a while, he or she would have known what to expect from them," he said.

Tolys nodded, "Exactly," he said.

Basch sighed, "Well that explains one inconsistency at least, but that doesn't explain why the syringe and the drugs were kept out of our copies of the case," he said. Tolys eyes darkened at that, "I agree it doesn't. I hate to say it, but it looks like we might have a mole in our ranks," he said.

Basch nodded, "The question is who. Scotland Yard is huge, and don't get me started on Interpol," he said. Toly's nodded, "hmm, that does make it difficult to pinpoint who the culprit is. I suggest we ignore it for now and if it becomes a problem, we can set a trap for him," he said.

Basch agreed that this was the best course of action as the mole wasn't the biggest priority at the moment. He decided to put the mole from his mind and focus back on interviewing witnesses starting with Lukas Bondevic, the husband of their only living victim, Ann Bondevic.

Tolys agreed with him and the two decided that tomorrow they would make a trip up to Norway to interview the man. The two hoped maybe he had noticed something that might give them a clue as to where to look for their killer.

Author's note: I'm back did you miss me? I promise I didn't forget this story I just had a bad case of writer's block with it but now that this chapter is out of the way I'm back in business. Anyway, thank you all for being patient and for reading, sincerely Nerdzone6. Ps. Is anyone else excited for the new Hetalia anime coming out soon?


End file.
